The Shego Drakken Knows
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Bad title. Basically, a collection of drabbles  A-Z  about what goes on behind the scenes.  Basically, it's Drakken observing Shego in various different situations. Some of them are funny, others sad, and some serious. Rated T for some swearing.


I don't own Kim Possible

* * *

**Attitude**

Dr. Drakken always knew that Shego's attitude would get her in some form of trouble outside of work. So, when the police showed up at his door with Shego who was giving the policeman a hard time, He knew that she hid something even deeper with her sarcasm. "Thanks officer." He said and dragged Shego inside the lair. "What did you do this time?"

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Since when do you let the police catch you?" Drakken asked. Shego merely rolled her eyes, said a few hurtful words directed at him and stormed into her room.

Drakken knew that she just wanted to seem tough when in reality she was merely a lost child asking for help.

* * *

**Bowling**

Dr. Drakken had brought Shego bowling with him. He thought it would be good for her to vent her anger out and knock over a few pins with a heavy ball. He himself was pretty good at the sport, so he figured that the two could have some fair competition in the activity. However, when it was Shego's turn to bowl, Drakken found that she was actually horrible at it. He was surprised because she excelled at every single sport, including golf and archery. For some reason, she just couldn't bowl to save her life. She continued to get gutter balls and this just made her even angrier to the point where she just wanted to give up. He knew she hated losing, but this was getting ridiculous. "Fuck this."

"Shego, how about I put the bumpers up?" Drakken asked her. He noticed that her face lit up when he said this and she agreed to it. It made him glad to see her actually hitting the pins with the bowling ball. By the end of the night, she actually wanted him to take her again.

* * *

**Clouds**

Dr. Drakken walked outside of the lair to take out the garbage. He hated doing this, but if he didn't do it, the garbage never got taken out. During a certain time of the month, he hated taking out Shego's personal garbage in her bathroom. But he still did it. Once he dumped the garbage in the can outside of the lair, he noticed Shego lying on the grass. He decided to approach her because he hadn't seen her all day. Had she been out here the whole time? "Have you been tanning the whole time?" He asked. She didn't even look at him, but responded.

"Well, I wasn't purposely tanning." She stated. He then noticed her gaze was fixated on something in the sky.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Do you think it looks like a lion?" Drakken was now completely confused.

"What looks like a lion?"

"Lay down and I'll show you." So, he did as she said. "See?" She pointed. "Doesn't that cloud look like a lion?" Dr. Drakken tried to see the lion in the cloud. However, he couldn't see it. But since she seemed so content and somewhat approachable, he said,

"Of course I see the lion in the cloud." After he said that, he turned towards her and watched her smile.

* * *

**Dreams**

Sometimes Shego wouldn't wake up until eleven the next morning even if she went to bed at ten. Drakken always wondered why some days she slept until eleven and others, she woke up at seven like himself. So, he decided to ask her one morning why she wakes up so late sometimes. "Dreams." Was simply her answer.

"Are they bad?" He asked.

"No they aren't. They're usually good."

"Then why do you get up so late?"

"Because sometimes the dreams are better than the reality." And she walked out of the kitchen with that said.

After that, Drakken strived to make her reality better than the dreams. However, her past might be so dark that her dreams might always seem better.

* * *

**Eighteen**

While Drakken watched Shego walking into the kitchen one morning pouring herself some coffee, he remembered how she hated it when he first hired her. It was surprising to see her actually drink it for the past two years or so when she vowed she'd never drink the stuff. But he remembered that she was only eighteen when he first hired her. He still considered eighteen year olds children so to think that he hired someone so young into the criminal business almost sickened him. She was barely an adult when he hired her. Sometimes, he wished he could go back in time and tell her to think again before asking to join him in a career of villainy. As he watched her, he still couldn't believe she had only been eighteen when he met her.

* * *

**Fighting**

Dr. Drakken never understood why people fought until he met Shego. He realized that she fought because it was a way to vent out her anger as it built up inside, maybe her sadness too. He really never saw her cry for real, even when she was fighting and someone and she got horribly bruised and cut up. One day after Kim Possible did a pretty good job of hurting her, he asked, "How can you fight like that and withstand the punches and kicks and all that?"

"It's simple, really." She started. "When you grow up in a house like mine, nothing seems to hurt anymore." Drakken concluded that she was still fighting to prove that she was stronger than she once was and she was fighting off the people that hurt her in the past. Fighting was something that kept her stable.

* * *

**Good**

Sometimes, it was hard for Dr. Drakken to accept that Shego had once been considered good. With her sarcastic and mean comments along with her common sense and thieving skills, it was hard for him to believe that it wasn't a joke when she had no choice but to tell him when her brothers showed up at the lair. However, once he found out this fact, he realized that she still had morals and never really hurt Kim Possible in battle. He never saw her leave a burn mark on her once he thought about it. Shego probably didn't want to hurt her for some reason. There had been a time where she thought Drakken was being extreme when he put Possible in a shark tank and sealed it up with ice. So, Drakken concluded that Shego was still good despite her villainous actions and qualities.

* * *

**Happy**

Most of the time, Shego never seemed happy. He would try to make her happy, but sometimes it was just completely impossible to do so. But one day when he decided to make her spend some quality time with him, she was actually pretty happy even though she didn't say she was. He would pay millions-no- billions of dollars to see her be happy again.

* * *

**Innocence**

Most people would argue that a villainess as good as Shego was not innocent for all of the crimes she had committed. However, Drakken viewed her as innocent. She depended on him for money, food, and a roof over her head just like a child. If that wasn't innocent, Dr. Drakken didn't know what was.

* * *

**Jelly**

If one wanted to ask how Shego liked her toast, Dr. Drakken would be the man to go to. He would tell you she likes it lightly toasted with butter and just a little bit of jelly.

* * *

**Kindergarten**

Dr. Drakken had spoken with Mego, Shego's older brother. He wanted to know why Shego hated the date August thirty first. He couldn't figure it out and if he asked, she was extra moody and usually he didn't want to deal with her. She was hard to approach and no matter what, he had to give her that date off every year and it was starting to get annoying. "Well," Mego started. "She'll kill me if I told you, but I will anyway."

"Get on with it." Drakken said after a minute of silence.

"Sorry, I was just doing a dramatic pause." Another minute passed and Drakken would have pulled his hair out if Mego didn't start speaking again. "August thirty first was the date of the first day of school. Our mother was supposed to pick her up because she was in the morning Kindergarten class. However, mother never showed to pick her up so she had to walk home. When she got home, she saw her drunk. Mother blamed her for her drinking too much. She blamed her because she claimed Shego left her to go to school. Since then, I think she feels responsible for mother's alcoholism." Since then, Drakken gave Shego the week off from work, no questions asked.

* * *

**Lonely**

Dr. Drakken loved his alone time. He loved to have his study to himself. However, it seems as if he never has any alone time when Shego gets back from one of her vacations. She always would be in the same room as him besides at night when they slept. Dr. Drakken concluded that she must get lonely on her vacations to exotic places. Next time, he would suggest that they go together. He hated to think of her feeling lonely.

* * *

**Movies**

Every Wednesday night, Drakken and Shego would have a movie marathon. And every Wednesday, Shego would complain that she had to watch movies with him and she would always say that she could find something better to do with her time other than watch movies with her boss. However, she always stayed in on Wednesdays and helped Drakken prepare snacks to watch movies together. "How come you stay in every Wednesday night when you claim you can do something else?" Drakken asked one night.

"Because…I-" She stuttered and she never stuttered. "I just do okay? Got a problem with that?" She snapped and brought out the tray of snacks into the living room.

"Maybe it's because you secretly like watching movies with me." He mumbled.

Every time they watched movies, at one in the morning, Shego would always fall asleep with her head on his stomach and then he'd carry her off to bed without a word spoken about it the next morning.

* * *

**Noelle**

Shego was a very secretive person. She never told anyone her real name before. But he knew her name, she just never knew that he knew. He found out what her name was when he looked in the mailbox one year around her birthday in late December and found a birthday card with it addressed to Noelle Gordon and it was from Team Go, so he knew it was her legitimate name. He put the card back in the mailbox so that she wouldn't know that he saw it.

When she got the mail and opened something in the kitchen, she burnt the envelope it was in, but read the letter. She smiled at the birthday card though, but then she burnt it along with the check. For a second there, he thought he saw Noelle come out when she read that birthday card. Now, he just had to be careful not to say her birth name.

* * *

**Oranges**

Dr. Drakken knew that women were odd, especially at a certain time of the month. Most women ate a lot of food they didn't normally eat. He knew when he still lived with his mother, she would eat chocolate around that time of month. She once told him that she craved it. However, it was only for a day or two that she'd crave it. And it wasn't when she was on her period. He later found out from health classes in college and high school that it was when his mother ovulated, she usually craved chocolate.

Now, Drakken wanted to take the safe road and start tracking Shego's periods the moment he hired her. He could tell that she had a pretty bad temper when she wasn't on her period, so when she was he had to beware. However, a week after her period ended, she always ate oranges. She would constantly eat that citrus fruit for a snack. Drakken knew that Shego was different from most women, but the fact that she ate so many oranges made her even stranger. And he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

**Presents**

Drakken loved when Shego saw the amount of presents under the Christmas tree. He had really outdone himself this time. It was like a child's Christmas where there were piles of presents waiting to be opened. When her face lit up, it made him feel satisfied. He sat on the couch and watched her open all of the presents and watched her become surrounded in a sea of wrapping paper. It wasn't until she finished opening all of her presents that she realized Drakken had only opened about four whereas she opened over a dozen. She was confused, so she looked at the tags to her presents. It did say To Shego on them, but a great majority didn't have the name that said who it was from. Confused, she asked, "Where did I get all of these presents with no sender?" He knew she realized those ones were all from him when he was smiling at her. To his surprise though, she jumped up from the wrapping paper that littered the floor and sat on his lap and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Drakken said and hugged her back. It was moments like these that made him feel like more of a father than a friend.

* * *

**Quiet**

Shego was quite a loud person. She was never afraid to speak her mind no matter what. However, when it was time for her to get a check up from the doctor because she hadn't gotten one in years, she was abnormally quiet. He had gone in the room with her at her request when the nurse asked her numerous questions about her medical history and things like that. She only said "yes" and "no" but not in her outspoken voice. When the nurse left, Drakken had to ask what was going on. "How come you're so quiet?" He asked. "And why do you want me in here?"

"I'm afraid." She admitted.

"Of what? Needles?"

"No, not that. It's just…last time I saw a doctor, he performed unnecessary tests and experiments on me because of my powers." She admitted.

"Oh," Drakken didn't know how to respond, but he said, "I promise they won't do that here. I guarantee that the doctor will only do what she needs to do and let you go. No one's going to perform any kind of unnecessary tests on you, I promise." He saw that she relaxed a bit and became less tense than she was.

"Okay." She was still quiet though, "But can you stay in the room with me?"

"Of course." Drakken said. He had solved part of the mystery that was called Shego and he found out that when she felt insecure or extremely nervous, she was surprisingly very quiet.

* * *

**Random**

Drakken never thought that Shego would be random. She always followed her own schedule in her head, but did things spontaneously. But being this random during the day was not something he was used to, especially from Shego. She was actually dusting the living room. Shego. Dusting. It didn't really flow off the tongue well, but he didn't complain. He was glad he didn't have to dust anything for once. He didn't let her know that he saw her dusting because if he did say something, she would most likely stop.

When he walked into the bathroom, it looked completely clean. The toilet also looked cleaner than it did that morning and she even left the seat up for him. He shut the door and went to use it. Once he started peeing, he realized that there was saran wrap covering the toilet. "SHEGO!" He screamed. He could hear her muffled laughter on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Singing**

Karaoke night was Drakken's favorite Friday activity. Shego on the other hand, seemed to dread it. He wondered why she claimed she hated singing and she claimed she hated singing in general. "Everyone's just horrible. They all just suck."

"You think you could do any better?" Drakken challenged because he was upset that she had been criticizing everyone who sang that night, including him.

"Well…no. I never said I was a good singer. Besides, it's not that hard to get up there and sing." She scoffed.

"Why don't you go up there and sing? It takes a lot of courage to get up there, even if someone is good." Drakken said angrily.

"Fine." Drakken knew that she lost the argument. "I will go up there and sing. I'll show you it's not that hard to take a little criticism." Drakken saw her get up and he knew she was uneasy about the whole thing.

He heard the beginning to the song _All I Want for Christmas is You_ by Mariah Carey start to play. When she started to sing, he discovered she was a great singer. The applause was loud and whistles could be heard when she finished. When she sat back down, she said, "See? It isn't that hard to get up there and sing. I just choose not to." Drakken never challenged her to sing or told her to stop making fun of the karaoke singers again.

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

Dr. Drakken was woken up by someone shaking him. He wondered why someone would wake him up at two in the morning. He rolled over and saw that it was Shego. At first he thought he was seeing things but when he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he realized that it was indeed her. This was odd considering she never entered his room. "Why did you wake me up?" He snapped.

"I…" She started but the lighting illuminated the room followed by the sounds of loud thunder. He then saw that she had a look of fear on her face. Then it hit him: she was afraid of the thunderstorm. This was extremely weird because he wasn't used to her being scared. She even said that she was fearless. He began to laugh at her.

"You're afraid of a thunderstorm?" He couldn't believe this. But with all of the years she lived with him, she never showed any fear of them before.

"Stop! It's not funny." She said and he could have sworn that he saw a tear slide down her cheek despite the brief second of illumination the lighting occasionally brought. Then it hit him. About three months ago, she had been fighting Kim Possible on top of the Bueno Nacho HQ and was kicked into that tower and was almost electrocuted to death. His laughter seized and he began to felt bad for her. It was only natural that anyone would be afraid of lighting after that. He was surprised she wasn't afraid of electricity altogether.

"Sorry. You can stay in here tonight. Is that what you wanted to ask?" She nodded. "Okay, come on." He said and let her share his large bed with him.

* * *

**Unicorns**

Dr. Drakken shouldn't have bought that new laptop with internet access for Shego. That was such a mistake. While he made his plans, she didn't ignore him reading magazines. Instead, she continuously watched (with sound) those unicorns bringing another to Candy Mountain and other places on YouTube. When he told her she couldn't watch those stupid unicorns anymore, she just switched to watching Llamas with Hats. He really couldn't win.

* * *

**Virginity**

Dr. Drakken had always assumed virginity didn't really mean anything to Shego. It was obvious she wasn't a virgin herself, so when she brought up the topic of virginity one Saturday night, he was surprised. "Do you think it's important for a girl to be a virgin?"

"Huh?" Drakken was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that it's important that a girl's a virgin when you date her? Do decent men prefer virgins?"

"Why are you asking?" He asked.

"Just answer the damn question." She snapped.

"Well, I would prefer a virgin," Drakken really hated this topic, "But if I really liked her, then it wouldn't matter to me."

"Okay. Just wondering." She said.

"Shego, why'd you ask me that question?"

"Because I'm afraid that I won't find a decent guy. I mean, I'm not getting any younger."

"Shego, you're only twenty three! You don't need to worry about settling down any time soon."

"But I should. And most guys that I end up liking that are decent, when we get to the bedroom, they're mad that I'm not a virgin. But it's not my fault goddamnit!" He could tell she was getting upset. He figured that guy she had brought home the other night dumped her, as harsh as that sounded.

"What do you mean it isn't your fault?" Drakken asked in concern.

"Let's just say some people find pleasure in ruining other girl's lives by taking something precious before she even had the chance to give it away herself." She said and then got up from the couch.

* * *

**Waterfalls**

Dr. Drakken had gotten his heart broken yet again, by some woman. He thought he finally found the one, but it didn't work out that way. When he saw Shego, he knew she knew what happened. He thought she was going to mock him, but she didn't. Instead she said, "Women are like waterfalls; you just haven't found the right one that falls for you yet." And with that said and a pat on the back, she walked away to give him some time to think things through. However, what she said wasn't an actual saying. It just made him confused. But the more he thought about it, it made sense. Kind of.

* * *

**X-rays**

"I swear to god, Shego. If we have to get you another cast, we'll have to wait two months before we can do anything evil!" Drakken complained as Shego sat on the table in the doctor's office, waiting for an x-ray.

"Sorry, Dr. D." She said. The doctor walked in who would be taking her to get an x-ray.

"So Miss Go, how did you break your arm this time?" The doctor sighed. He was getting tired of seeing her. She came here all the time to get x-rays of something. It surprised him that she just let her broken arm hang there and the pain didn't even bother her.

"Well, Doc, I was car surfing this time and this truck came to a sudden stop and somehow, I lost my balance so I fell off." Shego explained. The doctor looked at Drakken and he just shrugged. The doctor shook his head.

"Right this way."

* * *

**Yelling**

Dr. Drakken didn't like when Shego yelled at him, and she did that a lot with many insults included. But Drakken realized that Shego hated it when he yelled at her even without the insults. It confused him for a bit, but then he realized that it was as if he was the parent yelling at the child. Sure, the parent didn't like being yelled at, by children dread it. So, he stopped yelling at her and decided that she could do all the yelling. He could put up with it.

* * *

**Zoo**

"It's not fair that you take me to karaoke night every night but we never do anything that I like together." Shego pouted.

"What do you propose we do about that?" Drakken asked and rolled his eyes.

"I think on Friday during the day I get to pick something out that we do. It's only fair." Shego announced.

"Okay…you can choose something we do every Friday during the day." Drakken said. He was dreading the answer, like a day at the beach or worse- the spa.

"Then from now on, every Friday we're going to the zoo." She said and walked out of the kitchen. Sometimes, Drakken didn't understand what went through that head of hers.

* * *

_Did you like it? Leave a review please :D_


End file.
